the ouran host club: the end is just the begining
by lollipoplover69
Summary: haruhi and tamaki have beautiful 11 year old girl named serina. honey still looks as if he were a child andthe the paths of these two meet troubles ensues. !*CAUTION this story involves the following: rape,pedophilia and scary graphic scenes*! also i dont own ouran and i made this because my friend and i are having a competion
1. Chapter 1

The ouran host club: the end is just the beginning

Prologue

"Uwaaahh! I'm gunna miss you guys!" Tamaki cried, hugging the last original host club members; hikaru and kaoru hitatchiin and Haruhi fujioka. They struggled under Tamaki's surprising strength. The original host club members all came to their graduation. Everyone was sad that they were all on different paths now. Kyouya had a job as his families accountant, mori and honey had separated, mori now training kyouya's police force and honey was an on and off karate teacher.

"We'll…..miss…. you….too….boss…" the twins managed to choke out under his death grip. Haruhi only managed a nod.

"Why don't we go and celebrate? After all, we may not see each other for quite some time." Kyouya suggested.

"I'm gunna miss the club…" Tamaki sighed reminiscing in all the memories as they sat at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Haruhi looked around at the guys sitting around her, seeing even silent mori and shadow king kyouya had tears to wipe away. As their night ended, the twins shoved Tamaki toward Haruhi, whispering "come on boss, now's the perfect time." Tamaki stumbled toward Haruhi, reaching into his back pocket.

"Haruhi." He said standing tall. The petite girl looked up at him smiling.

"yeah Tamaki senpai?" he held the box in front of her, getting on one knee and giving her the most dazzling smile, swallowing all his fear for just a moment, he asked ; "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

OoOoO* 12 years later*

"Mommy! Daddy is being scary again!" a small blonde girl yelled as her father, Tamaki souoh, danced around her in glee.

"my little girl is growing up!" Tamaki squealed in delight, swinging her around. As she struggled to be released, a woman around five foot three walked into the room.

"Tamaki! Put serina down! God, she's just going into grade do this every year." She sighed. Tamaki stopped looking at her, blushing, and replied; " I can't help if my little girl is growing up!" he pouted. Taking serina from him, she sighed.

"Remind me again why I married you?" she looked at him sitting in his corner of sadness. He looked up at her giving one of his world class smiles. Taking her hands and holding her close, his violet eyes locked on her chocolate colored eyes.

"Need a reminder, Haruhi? Would it help if I showed you tonight?" he crooned.

"It just might." Haruhi giggled in reply. Serina looked at her parents in confusion. She tugged on haruhi's shirt.

"Mommy hurry! I don't want to be late on the first day of school." Serina whined. Haruhi snapped back into reality.

"o-oh yeah! We better get going." She grabbed her bag and Tamaki and rushed out.

*the huninozuka residence*

"Time to go to teach class!" a childish voice sang out. Skipping out of his room, honey ran to the limo that waited outside.

*at ouran academy*

Honey walked into room of young men, silencing them with his presence. Whispers echoed on the walls. "That's our instructor?" "What is he, like, 9?" "Shh! That's the famous mitsunki huninozuka!" "Don't say anything about his appearance; they say it was a birth defect or sumthin." Honey turned swiftly towards the group, they all froze in fear.

"Alright! Let's begin with some punching exercises!" the small blonde announced.


	2. Chapter 2

***CAUTION! SEX SECENE AHEAD!***

As serina looked around her new class room in wonder._ So this is an elementary 6__th__ classroom…. _She thought.

"Wow…" she gasped as she sat down. Her teacher, Mr. Yamako walked into the classroom.

"Alright! Welcome to the final year of elementary! Shall we get started?" he announced.

*at the souoh mansion*

"now, that serina isn't here…." Tamaki started, pulling Haruhi to their bedroom.

"yes? What is it Tamaki?" Haruhi giggled.

"we can have some fun…grown up style." He winked at her. He pulled her to the massive king size bed, pinning her to the bed. She looked up at him with large eyes, and pulled him down into a kiss. Soon, his tongue hungrily explored her mouth and her tongue explored his, they gasped for breath and continued to wrestle with each other's tongue . As they did, tamaki's hands went to remove haruhi's bra , only to find it missing. She was not wearing a bra so tamaki reached up to caress her breasts gently and nip at her neck. Moans echoed through the large room as he nipped and sucked his way down to her nipples. He then got on top of her and continued to lick, nip and suck his way down her body. He gently kissed her hip bone before removing her panties and tossing them in the same pile as her nightgown. He gently licked her folds before slowly entering a finger into her, causing her to buck her hips upward, begging for more as she gasped and moaned. He chuckled at the woman beneath him as his finger pumped in and out of her quickly.

"Ta-tamaki!" she groaned as she squirmed around on the bed sheet. He pulled his fingers out, and went to remove his pants that restricted him. Haruhi watched as he removed his pants and underwear, revealing the prize she so badly wanted without a second thought she grasped his cock in her hand and brought it to her mouth, she put the tip of it in her warm mouth and gently sucked, swirling her tongue around his throbbing member. He groaned in pleasure and let his head flop back. He brought his hand onto her head, gripping her hair and without warning, pushed her head all the way down to his base. This caused her to choke a bit, but she decided to move her tongue around his cock as much as she could. This brought tamaki even more pleasure than expected, as he moaned loudly.

"oh…god…haruhi!" he said with his head to the roof. He released her head, she came up coughing, but glad she made him happy.

"Daddy….I'm tired of this _Child's play_ can't we be more mature?" haruhi whined, asking to get down to business. He smiled at her, putting a hand on her head.

"oh so now you call me daddy." He laughed. "Of course, my dear _daughter."_

_*_ouran_ academy(karate room)*_

"Good! That's it for today!" honey waved good bye to his students, smiling. As the last of them left, he thought to himself;_ they can't even compete against my family or takashi's._ the door to the room creaked open, showing a man in his late 30's with a few grey hairs here and there, standing in the opening.

"Mr. Yamako." Honey greeted. "why are you here?"

"One of my student's, serina ,needs to serve a detention I was wondering if she could assist you to serve out her detention?" Honey grinned , after all he could use some help cleaning and putting things away.

"hehe! Sure!" honey beamed.

***AUTHORS NOTE* eep! that one scene was really hard to type, but stay tuned! theres more to come!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU WHAAAT?!" tamaki yelled at serina.

"I...I kicked the teacher in the-"

"I heard what you said! But why?!" tamaki asked his daughter who smirked.

"he was annoying me, and he just kept talking and talking..." serina said, using her arms to exaggerate. Haruhi smirked at her daughter, through she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was proud of her daughter. She reminds me of me.

"that's still very bad! If you kick a man in the...well it hurts ok?!" tamaki flailed about hoping his daughter would get the point.

"daddy, relax I'm getting a detention anyway." that just seemed to make him more upset, as he continued his rant about how that was disrespectful and not good to the man, haruhi led her daughter away from the spazzing blonde.

"don't mind daddy, serina he's just being him self...I'm sure glad you didn't get any of that." she said pointing her thumb towards the door, where a ranting person was still heard. Serina giggled then looked up at her mom.

"your not mad are you mommy?" haruhi shook her head.

"no. You remind me of myself, when a certain someone was always bothering me..." she recalled that someone being tamaki.

*later that evening*

After haruhi had tucked serina into bed, she sat down on the couch with tamaki, who was eating corn rings from his fingers.

"tamaki. Can't you eat them like a normal person?" haruhi groaned at her immature husband.

"no! This is the proper way to eat commoner corn rings!" he said, spitting some of the chip at haruhi.

"riight..." she said turning her attention to the tv, wiping the mush off her face.

*the next day(ouran academy, after school)*

As serina waved goodbye to her friends, her face fell.

"yay. Detention." she said deadpan ,as she looked at the slip of paper mr. Yamato gave her.

ROOM 47

"huh. Isn't that the karate room?" Serina asked aloud as she walked down the hall.

*teachers lounge*

"say mitskuni... Don't you have a brat to look after? I heard yamako dumped a kid on you." a female teacher asked the person behind a large cake.

"yeah, I'll be there in a minute...after I finish my cake!" honey replied happily.

*karate room*

As serina pushed the large doors open she called to the empty room.

"hello? Is anyone here?" after a few minutes of silence , she sighed.

"I guess I'll just wait..." she said, sitting on the mats stacked in the corner.

After what seemed like hours, the doors creaked open again. Serina sat up. In the door way was a small blonde boy, who seemed around her age. I don't remember seeing him around...

"um...hi.." the blonde looked over at her. A small blonde girl with large brown eyes sat on some mats. "do you know when the teacher is coming back? I'm supposed to be serving a detention.."

"actually I'm-" homey paused he looked at the girl, she really was beautiful and her voice as well was enchanting. "I'm not really sure. But I can keep you company if you want!" honey replied in with a child like tone.(even more so) serina smiled.

"thanks! I'm serina, what's your name?" she asked smiling a enchanting smile. Honey sat beside her.

"i'm mitskuni, but you can call me honey!" he answered brightly.

*AUTHORS NOTE* I'm sorry this took so long! I didn't realize so many people liked it!


End file.
